Sally or Amy
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Who will Sonic chose Sally or Amy, find out today! Read if you dare...


**Now today is the day Sonic will finally chose his mate will it be beautiful and smart Sally? Or Sweet and fun Amy? Find out now folks!**

Sonic sighted as he walked downtown it was a bright and sunny day little did he know everything was about to be dark and stormy.

"Wonder why the Amy wanted to meet me here?" he muttered to himself as he entered a smoothie shop and eyed the booths his jaw dropped.

In one booth sipping smoothies was a brown chipmunk in blue boots and a blue vest the other was a pink hedgehog in a red dress. The two were sipping smoothies and then glared at Sonic who grinned nervously at them. "Hey Sal and Ames…" he said weakly as the two pretty females glared at him and stopped sipping there smoothies.

"Sonic we had it!" yelled Amy as Sonic eyes widen in shock.

"Had it with what?" He asked as the two girls had an evil look on there face.

"Everything the haters, the bashing, and the fans fighting!" Said Sally in a stern voice as Sonic gulped his own spit and smiled weakly.

"Well what do you want me to do about I can't help it if I love you both!" He said as the two ladies sighted.

"We know it's just annoying with all the hating, our fans should know that your with Amy in the games and in Sonic X and with me in the comics and in the old show." Sally said sadly.

"Sonic you need to make a choice we can't go on like this forever.." Amy said as she stirred her smoothie with her straw. Sonic looked down at his red shoes and looked at the two beautiful girls he loved.

"Ok…juts give me some time…" Sonic said weakly as the two girls nodded.

"You have till sunset…" Said Sally as Sonic nodded his head and left leaving the two girls alone.

"So now what?" Asked Amy as Sally shrugged.

"Wanna go to my place and watch a DVD?" Asked Sonic as Amy nodded happily.

Sonic was at his place looking at two pictures one of Sally and one of Amy.

"Why do the fans have to make this so hard?" He muttered to himself and looked out the widow to see some chaos playing outside. He sighted and went on the computer and watched youtube video tributes about SonicXSally and SonicXAmy, he looked at the comments below and moaned. "Seriously it you hate SonicXSally why did you go on a tribute aboutus?" He moaned and slapped his forehead .

"So what movie are we watching?" Asked Amy.

"Go looked in that box over there I need to check my e-mails." She said as Amy started looking for a DVD to watch.

"Let's see dear Sally you're a slut I hope you die from Sonamylover555 , oh what joy a new member to for the I hate Sally acorn club.." she whispered to herself as her eyes watered up.

"Everything ok Sally?" Asked Amy as Sally looked at Amy with her watery eyes.

"No these stupid fan wars how can they call me a slut when Julie-su doesn't wear pants, Rouge the bat wears a top that shows off her cleavage and Finoa fox didn't wear clothes for a while so why just hate me?" Sally said in a sad tone as she cried. Amy hugged her.

"it's ok I get hate mail too, oh Amy is annoying oh Amy such a pain in the games they should just kill her." Mocked Amy in the voice of her haters. Sally chuckled a bit.

"Guess it ain't no walk in the park for you either." Sally said as Amy nodded.

"Everyone got haters me,you even Sonic and Shadow." Amy said as Sally smiled.

"Yeah…..er Amy you can stop hugging me now.." She said as Amy notice this and blushed.

"Sorry." She said weakly as Sally started to blush also.

"So did you find a good DVD?" Asked Sally as there faces stopped blushing Amy nodded and handed Sally a DVD, soon they were eating popcorn watching the movie. Sally hand went to grab more popcorn but grabbed Amy hand by mistake.

"Sorry…" said Sally as she blushed as well as Amy who looked at Sally.

"I don't see why those haters can hate you, you got pretty eyes." She said as Sally stared at her blushing red.

"You think so?" She said as Amy smiled.

"I know so!" She said as the two looked at each other uneasy both there hearts racing.

"Maybe Sonic isn't the one.." Said Sally as Amy looked at her.

"Are you sure about saying that..cause I was thinking the same thing.." Said Amy as Sally's eyes widen.

"Yeah..plus I think I like someone else…" Sally said as she looked away from Amy blushing.

"Who?" Asked Amy as Sally let out a sigh and whispered something into the pretty pink hedgehog ear.

_Sunset…_

Sonic paced around the beach waiting for his girlfriends. "What's taking them so long?" He though as he soon seen Sally and Amy walking with each other.

"Hi Sal, Ames I had finally made up my mind!" Said Sonic as Sally smirked.

"Sorry Sonic but your too late." Sally said as Sonic jaw dropped.

"What do you mean-" He began as Amy covered his mouth.

"From now there now such thing as Sonamy or Sonsal, from now on it's Salamy." She said and kissed Sally cheek. Sonic's jaw dropped as he looked at the two.

"But..I…we.." he said trying to find the right words to speak but couldn't due to shock.

"Sorry Sonic now if you excuse us me and my lover are going on a date." Said Sally as she holded hands with Amy and left the beach. Sonic stood there his jaw hung open as Shadow seen this and snickered.

"Epic fail for you.." He said coming up to Sonic who glared at him then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever.." He muttered then looked at Shadow again.

"Wanna make out?"

**THE END! LOL I couldn't help typing this all the hating is driving me insane so I did this (Or maybe it's because I typed this when I was sick with the flu and felt loopy..oh well) And for all you haters out there please just get over the shipping wars I dislike some pairing but I'm not going to bash a fiction or a tribute on youtube just cause of it. I respect all people and there shipping taste. I only like Salamy (or whatever it's called) cause of all the haters it would knock there socks off it this really happen, and the SonicXShadow thing I don't know why I added that but it was funny. Hoped you liked this little fic I whipped up cause I was bored please review. **


End file.
